A great wife
by Corporal Levi
Summary: As Yamamoto fell into unconsciousness because of the hit of a furious Hibari's tonfas to his head, he knew that in that instant he had fallen in love. 8018.


**Warnings: Unbeta'd, OOC, spoilers.**

**Author's Notes: Yay! I'm finally updated with the manga! *victory dance* And to celebrate Yamamoto's return, I wrote this! :D I hope this idea hasn't been used before.**

**Disclaimer: I'm plotting a plan to steal KHR!, but for now I don't own it ;_;**

**

* * *

**When he was seven years old, Yamamoto Takeshi lost his mom.

In the times she was alive, Yamamoto Mitsuko would always tell her son tales and adventures from her homeland, though only one thing she said that has been stuck in his head until now weren't the stories of her comrades fighting powerful creatures or them protecting their small town from the outside dangers by doing the impossible, but when she said that a man wasn't a man unless he contracted marriage. She had also told him that a man had to marry a woman who knew how to cook, clean and sew.

Cooking wasn't really a problem to him seeing that thanks to his dad he has learned to make sushi and other simple foods, but even he had to recognize that he was completely useless when it was about doing those other things.

"Oh, Takeshi-chan," Sighed Mitsuko exasperatedly but amusedly when he pinched himself with a needle after he asked her to teach him how to sew even though she wasn't exactly good at it either. "What will become of you when I'm gone? Who will be the one to wash your dirty clothes?"

"But momma," Little Takeshi had said, looking up at her with big, brilliant amber-like eyes. "You'll always be there to do those things!"

Mitsuko sighed again, but this time with a sad smile.

Innocent Takeshi had been sure that if she wasn't his mother, married to his dad, way much older, and if it wasn't illegal and morally wrong, he would've married her to ensure himself a domestic dependence for lifetime. Of course, as he grew up, he began to see just how wrong that was, so he told himself that one day he would find a good wife to make Mitsuko proud…At least one who knew how to sew, right?

Perhaps he should get a girlfriend first of all.

* * *

Looking for a girlfriend was not easy at all.

Sure, Yamamoto was the most popular guy in Namimori Middle together with Gokudera and there were girls dying to be his, but there was a slight problem…

They all reminded him of his mom.

He had learned from her a lot of things, one of them being that his future wife would make him feel strange things; that she would be special to him. Yamamoto had tried to look for the one Mitsuko had told him about, but every time he saw a girl he always managed to relate his mom with her in some ways.

Miura Haru, for example. Haru had the same charisma as his mother and also the way her eyes sparkled in excitement was exactly the same, so she was out of the list.

Then there was Sasagawa Kyoko, the school's idol. She was beautiful, sweet, caring, smart and pretty much everything about her screamed perfection, but so did his mom.

Dokuro Chrome was also one of the girls he had intended to ask out; Yamamoto was sure that there was nothing about her that was like Mitsuko. Then he saw Chrome smile at Rokudo Mukuro as if he were some kind of deity and he knew that no matter what he did he would never be able to make her smile at him like that.

Kurokawa Hana had that strange over-protective aura around her that his mom used to have too, and the way she would always stay with Kyoko and protect her reminded him too much of how Mitsuko treated him (not to mention that she was one of the very few girls who never swooned over him).

Gokudera Bianchi was out of the question too. Yamamoto didn't care that she way older than him, but although she had the same idea of romanticism and maturity that his mother had, the only thing the pink-haired woman could cook was poison.

Heck, even his male friends (especially Tsuna) had something in common with his mom!

The list went on and on and on and on until he realized that there was no other girl he knew who wasn't a tiniest bit like his mother, and it wasn't possible for him to be with a woman that every time he saw her his chest would hurt slightly at the memory of Mitsuko.

* * *

The view in front of him was enough for Yamamoto to freeze.

He had been looking for Tsuna, Gokudera and Reborn after they had left to look for a safe place to start planning their next move. A couple of hours after he had been fighting Daemon Spade, Yamamoto was asked (or ordered, to put it simply) to go look for something for them to eat from the island, and although he had found some edible things safely, his clothes didn't had the same luck.

Not that he was expecting to find…well, _that._

There was Kyouya Hibari, sitting in a big rock with his usual serious and calm expression while he sewed his uniform shirt that had probably been torn in his battle with Adelheid.

"Hibari?" The swordsman asked in surprise, wondering if Byakuran had somehow altered accidentally (or purposely) his vision when he had healed him.

It goes without saying that the head prefect didn't bother to look at him as he continued to concentrate in his task as if it was something completely normal. Yamamoto walked closer to him, hoping that the closeness would make that sight a mere confusion from his part.

But no, Hibari was still there, sewing.

"Hibari?" He tried again. "What are you doing?"

"Is it not obvious, herbivore?" Replied the skylark with an uninterested tone.

There was silence and the taller Guardian sat next to the steel-blue eyed teen, not too close to make him uncomfortable but close enough to carefully watch what he was doing, his eyes full of curiosity.

"You know how to sew?" Yamamoto asked, an amazed smile in his lips.

"Of course," Hibari retorted calmly as he glared at him for a second. "It's impossible to handle a weapon properly if you cannot use a small utensil like a needle."

The baseball-lover was still staring at him as if it was the eighth wonder of the world, his chestnut eyes followed with fascination the movement of the pale and frail-looking hand of the Cloud Guardian.

"What else do you know what to do?" He decided to ask without tearing his gaze from the graceful movements.

Hibari stopped his work suddenly as he glared at him for a while to then continue with the task, deciding that dealing with this plant-eater wasn't worth his time. "Embroidery, darning, knitting, cooking, cleaning…"

_Oh dear_, Yamamoto thought to himself, feeling a little hyperventilated and his cheeks reddened out of the blue.

They stayed like that for a while. Hibari was focusing in his own thing, not showing signs of annoyance at Yamamoto practically grinning painfully in amazement. The Cloud Guardian had to admit that his ego was being boosted slightly by the swordsman.

"Hey, Hibari," The baseball-lover said a little sheepishly, making the skylark pose his steel-blue eyes in his sitting form. Yamamoto looked at him and then back at his own torn shirt and he laughed. "Could you…?"

"Is that the school uniform's undershirt?" Hibari interrupted him, narrowing his eyes dangerously.

"Ha-ha, yeah…gotta show some school pride, you know?" Yamamoto said as he laughed. In reality, he really had no idea he had brought that shirt…

He felt calloused fingers lifting the white undershirt and he shivered when it was taken off, feeling the chilly night air brush against his tanned skin, though it did nothing to cool down the heat in his cheeks and the fast beating of his heart. Surprised amber-like eyes met with slightly frustrated (and satisfied?) steel-blue ones as the owner of the latter finished with his own clothes to start repairing his Rain counterpart's.

"Next time you damage something school-related I'll bite you to death," Hibari mumbled when he began to sew again.

The younger teen was suddenly aware of something: Hibari was nothing like his mom.

Yamamoto only gaped at him for a moment before he laughed and patted the shorter man's shoulder. "You would make a great wife!"

And as Yamamoto fell into unconsciousness because of the hit of a furious Hibari's tonfas, he knew that in that instant he had fallen in love.

* * *

**Not my best work (I think this one's rather simple) but I'm tired so I won't fix it anymore right now. It's really OOC, I know. No need to point it out D: LOL, I got this idea from a dream of mine where Hibari was sitting in a wooden chair knitting...weird, huh? xD**

**If you spot any mistakes or anything, please tell me so I can correct them.**

**Review with your Dying Will! =D (And damn I miss Tsuna running around in his underwear ;_;)**


End file.
